


Love, that's my throne you're sitting on...

by TheBlackSquid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Relationships, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), characters updated when they appear, dream has a god complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSquid/pseuds/TheBlackSquid
Summary: George is finally king, after months of fighting for the throne with the other heir: Eret. He promised to take care of his land and his people but not everyone is okay with it. Some people start conspiring against him and the same people would rather see someone else on the throne.Especially Eret.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	Love, that's my throne you're sitting on...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to a new story, take a seat and whatever drink you want.
> 
> This takes place in a more medieval universe (not like the SMP has a defined time period) so the technology is a bit different than canon. 
> 
> see ya at the end

"George, do you swear to protect your people, your land and your honor? For the good of your kingdom and anyone living on your land."

  


He looked at the crowd in front of him. The light in the room was almost blinding, reflecting on golden jewelry, polished armours and the overall intense white of the walls. Sapnap looked at him by the door, formal armour set and ornate sword at the belt. He slightly waved at him encouragingly. If it had been George, just those two idiots it would have been fine but all of the high society was in the church, waiting for him to talk. George could feel a migraine rising. Too much pressure, too many eyes on him and way, way too much light in the damn room.

He looked around at the crowd. Taking a deep breath in.    


  


“I do swear to protect my people, my country and my honor. For the safety of my kingdom and my people.” he said.   


  


Dream smiled at him. Taking the golden crown from its pedestal and approaching his friend. George kneeled down on the fancy red carpet, his knee still sore from weeks and weeks of rehearsal for those few instants. He heard Dream turning around to face the crowd, the whole church silent. He raised the crown in the air and looking at it he started speaking again.

“On this day, and with the powers that were given to me by our god DreamXD. By the promise you made to protect your people and your land. I, Dream, crown you, George, the new monarch of this nation” 

  


Feeling the cold golden crown slowly rest on his head, George let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. Slowly, he rose back to his feet. Facing the crowd once again.

He heard the smile in Dream's voice when he shouted “All hail the king!”   


The crowd followed. 

  


“All hail the king!”

  


George was definitely having a headache.   


\--   


The ballroom was full, with people, with noises, with cheers. Everyone was enjoying their time in the wide, well-lit room. Drinks flowing and high society talking all over the place.    


Tommy and Tubbo, chasing each other around the room screaming loudly, were starting to attract attention to them, boredom getting the better of their manners. Well that is if they had any to start with. People were whispering on their, rather disruptive, path. Getting behind one of the large tables by one agile jump, Tommy felt a hand pulling him back into a corner of the room. With a yelp he uttered a “Tubbo, help!” half muffled by the ambient noise.

Tubbo looked at his friend getting dragged on the other side of the road with an embarrassed expression. For Tommy to get in trouble it took a lot, especially in front of that many people. 

That was not Technoblade’s problem. Tommy did something wrong and it was his responsibility to drag him to Phil no matter how many people were looking at them. He was not paid enough to be a babysitter to those two disruptive kids but he was friends enough with Phil to bring his idiot son figure to him when he was making an embarrassment of himself. He felt a hand hitting repeatedly his wrist and Tommy’s voice ran into his ears. 

  


“Techno! Technoblade! My friend! You don't want to drag me across the room like that Techno! We’re friends right? You’re gonna let me go back to Tubbo right?”

  


Not bothering to answer, Techno gave him a glare and a huff. Not letting his arm go.

  


“Come on Technoblade! You know I’m a hero and no hero has ever been dragged down a ballroom right? Am I right Technoblade?” 

  


No hero might have been dragged down a ballroom before to Technoblades knowledge. But Tommy was no hero and Technoblade was not having any child complaints tonight. 

They were almost at their destination anyway, Phil was calmly talking to a blonde girl, she seemed polite and a bit shy. Technoblade felt almost bad cutting short to their discussion, the girl seemed pretty nice after all. 

But he has better things to do than care for his friends' casual conversations.

  


“Phil. Eh, Sorry to interrupt you but your son almost drop kicked someone so I thought I’d intervene. And uh and you know bring him back to you or somethin’.”

  


Phil carefully turned around to face Techno, making sure he was not about to throw the young lady in the wall with an uncontrolled movement of wings. Initially looking at his friend's face with a bit of a concerned expression, his eyes shifted to Tommy who was now dead silent. Looking at his father figure with a bit of embarrassment and a lot of “I want to get out of here please”. Phil sighed heavily, giving the girl a sorry smile. 

  


“I’m very sorry Alyssa but I think you’ll need to finish telling me about your travels later. I need to take care of this.” 

“Oh, it's fine, I’m sure we can talk later.” She smiled before leaving to another part of the ballroom.

  


Tommy took Alyssa’s leave as an opportunity to start getting away from Techno’s grasp again, twisting his arm and desperately trying to make him let go of him. With a deep sigh, Phil put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Listen, if you want to be a little shit outside in your free time, that’s your problem Tommy. But here you’re in the King’s castle, so you behave and be a nice kid okay? I don’t care about what you and Tubbo are up to as long as you don’t threaten your work, Techno’s or mine. The problem Tommy is that we’re working for Eret, we are Eret’s guard here and if you cause problems as the future knight of an heir to the throne you’re gonna get in deep trouble.” Phil’s voice was calm but Tommy knew more was to come.

  


“And if you get us in deep trouble, you’re going to have to be a big man and get yourself out of this mess. Got it?”   


  


Still oddly silent, Tommy simply nodded. He felt Techno’s hand let go of his arm and as soon as he was free he ran back to Tubbo who was waiting a few meters away from where they were playing before. Phil looked at his sons walking almost silently to an empty spot and calmly chatting. A bit of calm from those two was rare but always welcomed.

  


“Uuh Phil? Talkin about Eret? Where are they?”

\--   


Eret was happily chatting with Niki and Puffy. They were not in the highest spheres of the kingdom but being an ex-knight and a close friend to the new King opened many doors for Niki and her fiancée. Not that they needed any help to get their way where they wanted to be but a bit of effortless help was always welcomed. 

  


“And you decided to open a bakery?” 

“I mean yeah, I thought it would be a good idea so that with Puffy we have a more stable way for income than bounty hunting you know?” 

  


Puffy used to be Pirate and Niki sailed with her for a bit. That had been a weird year to Eret if he was being honest. The king died, Niki left the guard, he and George had to compete for the Throne, the city’s market place was blown up, twice…

It indeed was a strange and a bit of an unstable year.

But Eret was sure they’ll be making it back on their feet. 

Soon. 

In a triumphant way. 

  


"I'm happy you and George didn't get in a fight, that would have ruined the party honestly" Puffy whispered, almost not audible in the noise the crowd was making around them 

  


"I wouldn't get in a fight with him, not over that and not in front of so many people. That would be stupid of me." 

  


"Yeah it would really be dumb" she continued with the same half slient tone. 

  


Puffy had sharp intuition, the years on the sea had been a good practice to hunt down lies and forge her morals. But, it didn't mean she knew what was up. She just had a strange feeling that something was rising somewhere. 

  


“I’m sorry Niki, Puffy, I have to leave you. I still have a long way home and I think Tubbo and Tommy might have fallen asleep somewhere in the castle.” he made his best to sound tired. Giving them a smile before adjusting his dark glasses.

“Oh, it's fine Eret. You don't need to apologise, you’re probably very busy and I think we should head out too, it's getting late. Right Puffy?” 

"Right." 

  


Something was definitely up.   


\--   


The ride back to Eret’s castle was calm, silent. Almost tense. 

  


Tommy and Tubbo walked, half asleep, to their rooms without protesting.

As soon as he could, he gathered Phil and Technoblade in his meeting room. He was not going to be defeated so easily. 

  


“I know it's late, but I need you both to think of something for me. Consider it your most important mission."

  


Phil and Technoblade looked at each other, tired but not too surprised. They had been working for Eret for a while now, so whatever they were about to ask from the two of them was probably just something easy.

  


“We’re going to find a way for me to get that throne.”

It was not going to be easy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome back to the notes!
> 
> if you liked this first chapter you can leave me a comment I'll read it gladly, leave some kudos to if you want <3  
> Next chapter should be coming very soon (I dont know about the publication schedule yet)  
> If you have questions ask them in a comment I'll answer it (unless its spoilers) 
> 
> Also a huuuge thanks to my Beta reader, I love U   
> I'll see ya next chapter


End file.
